leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma/Strategy
Skill usage * In order to play Karma effectively, you must know when to use a charge. ** on creates , 's most powerful and dangerous ability, as it one of the most powerful nukes in game (has both spectacular base damage and AP ratio) and should be used in teamfights.It's also the most important part of 's combo into a single target ** on creates which can strongly heal yourself in combat and cripple a fleeing enemy. *** However, the heal is not very good unless your health is under 50% , but you can use it and follow up with to protect while she heals. *** It also deals a lot of damage compared to any other DoT in game ** Using on creates a potent AoE shield and haste which is useful to help an ally surrounded by enemies,as the shield strength and haste are huge. It can be used for AoE damage but mainly to provide durability and haste to your team.It can also be used to absorb a large portion of an AoE ability that use see incoming, as the shield itself is AoE. * Of her skills, and have the lowest mana cost and cooldown, making it easy to reduce 's cooldown faster. ** Take in count that reduces 's by 6 seconds alone * Remember that , , effects are independent to their normal counterpart ranks, for example, a support can still deal a lot of damage using while is at rank one, while a maxed will offer mediocre damage as compared to ** Even so, take into account that a higher ranked ability will of course feel more impactful than a lower ranked one when empowered * 's rework was centered around allowing her to be a mage, which was successful. 's main combo is: ** Land ; if you miss it, think twice before following up. ** Wait until CD has dropped to 2 seconds (Really easy with 40% CDR) ** Use and 'land the snare. T'his is critical, as missing the snare can ruin the combo. ** --> ; is thrown right into your snared victim, shutting down any possible escape from the secondary zone *** Use anytime you see a counter-attack heading your way, to either dodge it with the bonus movement speed, or to shield yourself from damage. * 's kit is quite versatile, and you should think carefully about which ability to max, depending on the situation. ** As her main source of damage, harassment and burst, should be maxed out if you are taking a solo lane or decide to become a severe poking support. ** Despite her rework. is still a support and is a beefy, low cooldown and mana-affordable shield with a potent haste. If you decide to run as a support, it would be wise to be maxing this ability. *** Should be maxed last if playing as a mage, as it provides an impressive 40% movement speed boost at rank one, making it a one point wonder. This gives both increased mobility and saving power. ** Providing a good amount of damage and useful CC, is not to be ignored. However, its short range can make it troublesome to use properly, and maxing this ability can waste a lot of damage. If you are facing a melee opponent like or , who needs to be up your face to deal damage to you, the root can be an excellent disengage. Also, in most scenarios you'll easily be able to trigger the snare. * If having trouble sticking to a target long enough to trigger the root of , slow your opponents with and/or speed yourself up with . * is very useful during laning phase, but becomes especially powerful in teamfights. ** In teamfights, where you most likely have a high amount CDR, 's cooldown is drastically lowered by , as can trigger multiple times, and can be spammed more often due to the CDR. * can allow incredibly powerful escapes for her allies as well as herself: ** Using and on a chasing opponent will cripple them down. ** Using the massive haste, as well as shield from , can swiftly get an ally out of danger. * 's early game is surprisingly high due to her high base damages, and the fact that she can use Mantra at level 1 to empower her abilities. A into can easily do up to 50% of your opponent's health early on. * The cooldown of starts when activated, not when the enhanced spell is cast. Activating in advance of an imminent fight, can theoretically save you up to 8 seconds of cooldown on the ability. Build usage * abilities can make her deceptively tanky. However since this tankiness comes from active abilities she is especially vulnerable while stunned or silenced, making and good options when the other team has a lot of CC. * As explained above; has quite a powerful burst usually enoght to blow up any ADC (which is usually the job of a mage) but can't bring tanky fighters under 30-45% of their health. ** The with the initial nuke and increaced damage can help with this problem, and the CDR is extremely useful for her. * benefits greatly from cooldown reduction which paired with can burn the cooldown of in a couple of seconds in a teamfight and can allows the use of your ultimate up to 3 times if you are really agressive ** is quite mana-hungry because of the spammish nature of , due to this the allows her to sustain her damage and improve the it's spammy nature, as well as providing a good deal of AP *** Another option is , however kept in mind that the in the Grail a large deal of gold is poured on the defensive stat and is quite more expensive than the and does not provide as much as AP as the Book. * Building and will not only provide more durability for , but additional AP as well. ** Rebember that to deal full damage must land her snare, this means that she has to be pretty close to her target, and overally tanky AP items like , or are highly recomended on her. * Consider buying a or if you're playing support as the auras are powerful for teamfights. * Having excellent ratios on her abilities (espetially when is on them) is a must if playing as mage, and even as support it can be useful if you team lacks burst Recommended builds Countering * lowers her cooldown when she hits enemy champions with basic attacks and abilities. Deny her from getting free hits on you. * erupts for bonus damage in the area in which it's been placed. React quickly and escape the circle to avoid taking heavy damage. ** This ability is usually combined with to prevent an escape, so play accordingly. * is a strong disengage tool. Create distance to avoid being rooted and seek to engage afterwards. * Carefully watch for the dragons on her back, if they are rotating is off cooldown. * arms and eyes will be shining brightly whenever she activates . Her next ability within 8 seconds will be enhanced. * Karma is especially dangerous at level 3, since she has her whole kit available at this point. ** She can actually get her full damaging combo by level 2, be very conservative until you hit a higher level, keep your distance to prevent and keep minions between you and her to prevent the massive early nuke from if she combos it. Champion spotlight Category:Champion strategies